Prisoner
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah kecil, tentang seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang biasa lewat didepan tempat tahanannya. Sungguh menyedihkan … bukan? Sungguh … menyakitkan, bukan?/ #NHTD5Pain and #NHTD5Wishing


Ini hanyalah kisah kecil, tentang seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang biasa lewat didepan tempat tahanannya. Sungguh menyedihkan … bukan? Sungguh menyakitkan … bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prisoner**

**Genre**: Romance (maybe), and Tragedy

**Main Character**: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (**I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Naruto Shippuden'**)

**Author**: Oceana Queen

**Inspiration**: Len Kagamine – Prisoner

**Category**: One Shoot

**Prompts**: **Pain**, and **Wishing**

**Warning**: OOC, OOT, AU, and some typos

**Summary**: Ini hanyalah kisah kecil, tentang seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang biasa lewat didepan tempat tahanannya. Sungguh menyedihkan … bukan? Sungguh … menyakitkan, bukan?

*) For NaruHina Tragedy Day #5

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When a prisoner fell in love with a girl outside the fence. So sad … this feels so sad …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading! ^^

Naruto menghela nafas. Rambut kuning jabriknya yang sedikit kecoklatan karena lumpur itu bergoyang, menatap seorang gadis dari luar dinding kawat tajam yang memiliki sengatan listrik itu.

"Dia … datang lagi," gumam Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang tahanan yang ditahan karena masalah politik negara. Saat ini, negaranya dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, yaitu bagian utara dan bagian selatan. Lalu, munculah sebuah hukum dimana orang-orang bagian utara tidak boleh ke bagian selatan, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Naruto kini ditahan dipenjara daerah selatan karena menyebrangi daerah selatan (Naruto itu merupakan orang bagian utara) tanpa seizin pemerintah –yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah bertemu orang tuanya, itu saja.

Kini, Naruto melipat sebuah kertas yang telah ia tulis tadi malam untuk gadis itu, kertas itu ia bentuk menjadi sebuah pesawat. Diterbangkannya pesawat kertas itu ke gadis berambut hitam legam itu.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" sapa gadis itu sambil menerima pesawat kertas Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hinata," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis bangsawan didaerah Selatan –itulah yang Naruto tahu tentang gadis itu dari tahanan-tahanan yang lain walau Naruto tidak berani menanyakannya pada Hinata. Menurut Naruto, cukup mengetahui namanya dan berbincang-bincang dengannya lewat pesawat kertas sudah membuatnya bahagia.

_"Suatu hari nanti … aku pasti bisa keluar dari penjara ini dan kita akan bersama selamanya."_

Hinata menatap retetan tulisan itu sambil tersenyum. Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menulis kalimat itu. Sejujurnya, matanya yang beriris lavender itu sudah tidak kuat ingin meneteskan air mata.

_"Iya, aku yakin kalau Naruto-kun pasti akan keluar dari tahanan ini."_

Bohong, kalimat itu bohong. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, bahwa itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Naruto … tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari penjara menyedihkan itu. Memikirkan hal itu saja, membuat mereka merasa sedih. Sakit, rasanya terlalu sakit untuk dibayangkan. Karena mereka … sama-sama saling mencintai.

"Hinata."

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap muncul dibelakang Hinata. Wajahnya yang sangar membuat Naruto agak takut.

"Kita harus pergi," lanjut lelaki itu.

Hinata mengangguk, dilemparkannya pesawat kertas itu kearah Naruto.

Tep!

Naruto berhasil menangkapnya, tepat saat Hinata melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, menjauhi dirinya. Tangan Naruto membuka lipatan pesawat kertas itu.

_"Maaf Naruto-kun, sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."_

Kalimat itu … terasa menyakitkan. Hanya kalimat itu … yang tidak ingin Naruto baca dari Hinata. 'Kenapa? Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi? Kenapa setelah berbulan-bulan kami bersama, hal ini harus terjadi?' batinnya histeris. Mata beriris biru langit itu menggelap, menatap sedih kearah Hinata yang telah pergi dengan menaiki modil berwarna hitam gelap itu.

Naruto selalu percaya … kalau hanya melihat Hinata ia akan merasa bahagia. Kalau ia membaca setiap tulisan Hinata disela-sela takdirnya yang menyedihkan ini ia merasa bahagia, merasa ia dapat tersenyum setiap hari. Tapi mendengar ia tidak pernah bisa bertemu Hinata … rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Tangannya memeluk semua pesawat kertas tersebut. Matanya terpejam, mencoba tertidur disaat-saat yang menyedihkan ini. Matanya yang biru itu terpejam, kini dia telah menyelam kealam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Brak!

Naruto membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena terhempas dengan kasar –apalagi ia juga merasakan dinginnya lantai tahanan.

"Heh, apa ini?"

Naruto memandang tajam seorang tentara disana yang sedang melihat kertas surat-suratannya dengan pandangan meledek.

"Huh? Hanya surat kecil yang penuh dengan bualan ini? Jangan bermimpi! Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati Hinata-sama."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak perlu mendapatkan hatinya walau aku mencintainya! Aku hanya ingin disampingnya dan bisa bermain bersamanya! Itu saja," teriak Naruto.

Naruto merasakan tangannya dan kakinya diborgol. 'Sialan,' umpat Naruto kesal. Rasanya ia tak dapat banyak bergerak untuk saat ini.

"Heh? Jadi kau mencintainya? Jangan bermimpi!"

Orang itu menendang tubuh Naruto yang sedang melemah itu.

"Argh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Perutnya yang ditendang itu terasa panas sekali, pandangannya kini mulai memburam.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan dieksekusi, jadi bersiaplah dasar teroris kecil tak berguna."

Sejujurnya, Naruto merasa heran. Kenapa hanya menyebrangi daerah selatan ia harus dipenjara? Kenapa menyebrangi daerah selatan ia harus dieksekusi? Kenapa orang tuanya justru telah tiada saat dia ketahuan menyebrangi daerah selatan? Kenapa pemerintah dinegaranya harus berbeda pendapat sehingga sering terjadi peperangan yang menyakitkan ini? Kenapa mesti hidupnya seperti ini? Banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' muncul diotaknya. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Langkah seorang tentara nampak terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Kau akan dieksekusi! Jadi bersiaplah," kata tentara itu dengan nada sinis.

Naruto ia paksa berjalan. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti saja perintah tersebut. Iris birunya nampak menunjukkan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Naruto kini sampai disebuah ruangan. Matanya langsung mengarah kebuah alat pemotong berbentuk logam tajam yang biasa digunakan untuk mengeksekusi seseorang. Kini, ia dibawa kealat tersebut.

"Ada kata-kata terakhirmu, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa ingin mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja, ia terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini sendirian –tanpa adanya teman-temannya.

Logam seperti pisau itu meluncur, setelah seseorang memotong talinya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto tertegun, ia merasa mendengar suara teriakan Hinata. Senyuman miris terukir dibibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," kata Naruto lirih.

Srett!

Tepat kalimat terakhir itu terucap dari bibir Naruto, logam tersebut kini mengenai leher berkulit tan Naruto. Warnah merah kental kini terlihat dibagian bawah logam tersebut, meninggalkan tatapan senang penuh tawa iblis dari para tentara tersebut dan meninggalkan tatapan sedih seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu … Naruto-kun," kata Hinata pelan. Tetesan air mata mengalir dari iris lavender pucat miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

**Well, I know it is a tragic fiction and bad story. Hahaha …, I can't write amazing fiction with tragedy genre. But, I hope you like it and see you next time~**


End file.
